1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image pickup system including an image pickup device such as a digital camera (electronic camera) and a connection device connectable thereto, and more particularly to an image pickup system for connecting an image pickup device to an external display device through a connection device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A connection device is conventionally used which is called a cradle for charging a battery contained in an electronic camera and for connecting the electronic camera to an external device or a network. For example, a cradle is used to allow external display equipment to display an image of a subject that is generated by an electronic camera.
Usually, a date and a menu screen in addition to a subject image can be displayed on a monitor of an electronic camera. When an electronic camera is connected to external display equipment through a cradle, such information is also displayed on the external display equipment. In the conventional electronic camera, however, the characters displayed on the monitor unit of the electronic camera are enlarged and displayed as they are on the external display equipment. Therefore, illegible, low-resolution characters are displayed on the external display equipment.